William Seasteel
William Seasteel is the Main pirate of William Seasteel/Tyler Crossbones. He is of Italian orgin, and Johnny Goldtimbers' protégé. He currently is studying under Johnny Goldtimbers, after completing his term at the University of Rome, and the University of Zurich. Historical Biography William de' Medici was born in Ducal Palace, Lucca on April 7, to Roberto de' Medici, and Katherine Amore. From an early age, he lived in Florence, with his father, after his parents divorced. Several years later, at the age of 17, he began attending school at the University of Zurich for Algebra, Astronomy, and Economics. He also studied at the University of Rome on History. In May of 1746, he was coronated Grand Prince of Tuscany, by Empress Maria Theresa of the Austrian Empire. In July 1746, after Poland illegally claimed Tuscany, William became Generalissimo of the Lucca Resistance, becoming leader of the Republic of Lucca. Miscellaneous As of July 5, 2013 (7/5/13). Statistics *Notoriety ~ Level 39 *Cannon ~ Level 15 *Sailing ~ Level 12 *Sword ~ Level 30 (MASTERED) *Gun ~ Level 30 (MASTERED) *Doll ~ Level 9 *Dagger ~ Level 30 (MASTERED) *Grenade ~ Level 28 *Staff ~ N/A *Potions ~ Level 10 *Fishing ~ Level 20 (MASTERED) Weapons Belt #Heart of Padres del Fuego (Legendary Cutlass) #Foul Bane Repeater (Rare Repeating Pistol) #Pirate Blunderbluss (Rare Blunderbuss) #Amazon Throwing Knifes (Famed Throwing Knifes) #Mutineer's Charm (Rare Sea Charm) *Buccaneer's Cutlass (Rare Cutlass) *Duelist's Sabre (Rare Sabre) *Nemesis Blade (Rare Broadsword) *Soldier's Broadsword (Common Broadsword) *Silver Pistol (Common Pistol) *Silver Repeating Pistol (Common Repeating Pistol) *Hex Stopper Musket (Rare Musket) *Grenade Pouch (Common Grenades) *Double Cross Dagger (Rare Dagger) *Dagger of the Moon Idol (Common Dagger) *Manipulation Doll (Rare Bane Doll) *Priestess Doll (Rare Mojo Doll) *Silk Doll (Common Mojo Doll) *Witch Doctor Doll (Common Mojo Doll) *Corsair's Sea Globe (Rare Navigation Tool) *Lucky Charm (Famed Sea Charm) Garb (Clothes) Outfit One: (Casual) *Hat - Magenta Ostrich Hat *Coat - N/A *Vest - Red Sack Vest *Shirt - Red Cotton Long Sleeve *Belt - N/A *Pants - Red Linen Trousers *Shoes - N/A Outfit Two: (Looting Clothes - Walmart) *Hat - Lavender Head Band *Coat - Shipwright Jacket *Vest - N/A *Shirt - Bright Green Cotton Tank *Belt - N/A *Pants - Yellow Cotton Highwaters *Shoes - N/A Outfit Three: (PvP/Jumper Clothes) *Hat - Traveler's Ostrich Hat *Coat - N/A *Vest - Embellished Vest *Shirt - Bright Blue Linen Short Sleeve *Belt - N/A *Pants - Denim Skullsnap Trousers *Shoes - N/A Outfit Four: (PvP/Jumper Clothes) *Hat - Adventure Ostrich Hat *Coat - N/A *Vest - Embellished Black Gold Vest *Shirt - Bright Green Open Linen Shirt *Pants - Barbary Corsair Trousers *Shoes - N/A Outfit Five: (EITC Officer) *Hat - Admiral's Hat *Coat - Royal Long Coat *Vest - Embellished Vest *Shirt - Valentine's Shirt *Belt - Scourge of the Seas Belt *Pants - Valentine's Breeches *Shoes - Valentine's Boots Extra Clothing: *Diplomat Hat *Adventure Coat *Prince Shoes Jewelery & Tattoo's Jewelery (All Rare except Gold Stud) *Turquoise Brow Spike *Onyx Large Ear Loop *Golden Ear Stud (Common) *Emerald Double Nose Spike *Silver Emerald Ring *Golden Onyx Ring Tattoo's (All Common) *Petroglyph Arm Tattoo *Small Ethnic Eagle Chest Tattoo *Jack's Eyes Face Paint *Tribal Forhead Tattoo Treasure *Fish - Complete *Legendary Fish - 3 left *Tia Dalma's Menagarie - 14 left *Rhineworth Rings - 4 left *Rudyards Teeth - 2 left *Navy Decorations - 2 left *The Nine Rouges - 2 left *Odds and Ends - 2 left *Valuables - 2 left Material's Pouch *147 Pine *69 Oak *864 Iron *75 Steel *961 Canvas *209 Silk *0 Grog Badges *PvP - Brawler (2) 105/800 *SvS - Mariner (1) 99/175 Ships #Sea Trident (HMS Poseidon) - Level 6 Stormchaser Sloop, with Offense 2 Rigging and Thunderbolt Broadsides #Noble Titan (SMS Titan) - Basic Hull Brig with Red Sails #Noble Queen (SMS Noble) - Basic Hull Light Galleon ~More to come~ Category:William Seasteel/Tyler Crossbones Category:POTCO